Anna Paquin
Anna Paquin (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''It's the Rage (All the Rage)'' (1999) [Annabel Lee]: Accidentally shot in the chest when Andre Braugher's gun goes off during a struggle in their hotel room. Her body is shown again later on as paramedics zip up her bodybag. (Thanks to DirtyDozen) *''X-Men (2000)'' [Rogue / Marie]: Possibly killed when her life-energy is drained to power Ian McKellen's machinery; she is brought back when she absorbs Hugh Jackman's healing powers. (It's arguable whether this is a death scene or a "brink-of-death" scene, but since it's been suggested, it's listed just in case) (Thanks to JF) *''Darkness'' (2002) [Regina]: Killed (off-screen), along with her brother (Stephan Enquist) when a demon (disguised as Fele Martinez) drives her into a tunnel; the movie ends when they enter the darkness. (Thanks to Laurence) *''Open House'' (2010) [Jennie]: Throat slit (off-screen) by Brian Geraghty. Her body is shown later on when Rachel Blanchard discovers her. *''[[Scream 4 (2011)|'Scream 4']] (2011)' [''Rachel]: Stabbed twice in the stomach by Kristen Bell; this turns out to be a film-within-the-film sequence that Aimee Teegarden and Britt Robertson are watching. (Thanks to Andrew, Tommy, Matthew, and Nyk) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)'' [Rogue / Marie]: Apparently killed by robots prior to the events of the film; though not mentioned, her absence among her fellow mutants implies she did not survive the robots' attacks. Her apparent death is later undone when the timeline is altered through the actions of Hugh Jackman, James McAvoy, and Jennifer Lawrence. (Anna shot a sub-plot for the film that was entirely deleted from the theatrical release, bar a brief cameo at the end; it has been announced they will be restored in a future extended cut.) *Roots (2016)' ''Holt: Executed by hanging. TV Death *''Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams: Real Life (2017)'' [Sarah]: Dies while experiencing a virtual simulation. *''Alias Grace: Part 6'' (2017) [Nancy]: Strangled (garrotted) to death. Notable Connections *Sister of Andrew Paquin (producer/director). *Mrs. Stephen Moyer. Gallery annapaquinaliasgrace3.jpg|Anna Paquin in Alias Grace: Part 6 annapaquinopenhouse.png|Anna Paquin in Open House annapaquinelectricdreams.jpg|Anna Paquin in Electric Dreams: Real Life Category:Actresses Category:1982 Births Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:New Zealand actors and actresses Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:True Blood cast members Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Dutch-Canadian actors and actresses